On the road
by Barley Sugar stories
Summary: Bella jeune femme atteinte d'un cancer, et délaissée par son mari Edward, part du jour au lendemain pour un road trip en compagnie de son infirmière et de son petit ami. La vie nous donne parfois une seconde chance et nous permet de réaliser nos rêves les plus fous ... Et même de retrouver le bonheur lorsque celui semblait définitivement condamné.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : The new life. **

Bella se regarda dans le miroir avec dégoût. Elle était affreuse. Sa peau auparavant blanche était désormais grisâtre, ses pommettes saillantes donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient transpercées sa peau d'une minute à l'autre. Ses lèvres rouges étaient ternes et peu attirantes. La seule chose qu'il lui restait était ses magnifiques cheveux bouclés. Fière de cette dernière part de féminité, Bella passa sa main squelettique à travers cette masse brune. Elle la retira soudainement en sentant un poids dans celle-ci. Elle baissa les yeux et contempla avec horreur des mèches entières de cheveux soyeux désormais arrachés. Elle tourna sa tête pour se voir dans la glace et vit qu'un trou s'était formé à cause de l'absence de chevelure. Bella paniqua et lâcha les parts de sa crinière qui tombèrent lamentablement dans le lavabo de la minuscule salle de bain blanche.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, figés par l'horreur. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues à l'idée de la perte de la dernière chose qu'elle aimait chez elle. Elle se trouvait immonde avec la moitié des cheveux en moins et se mit soudainement à tirer de l'autre coté. Ses mouvements, au départ calme et précis, devinrent rapidement fous et incontrôlables. Deux bras fermes l'entourèrent subitement et d'énormes sanglots la secouèrent tandis que son souffle se fit plus court. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et s'accrocha au meuble devant elle, ses poumons criants pour avoir de l'air qui n'arrivait pas à arriver jusqu'à eux. Son autre main rejoignit sa gorge, la massant légèrement pour se calmer mais rien ne marcha.

**Calme toi, Bella. S'il te plaît, essaye de respirer.**

Elle secoua la tête, montrant qu'elle n'y parvenait pas malgré ses efforts. Une main détacha celle de Bella de sa gorge et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant de même pour celle qui la retenait au lavabo. Chaque partie du visage de Bella fut couvert de baiser et son visage était maintenant encerclé par deux grandes mains. Ses yeux croisèrent deux prunelles magnifiques qu'elle était toujours ravie de voir habituellement, mais aujourd'hui elle avait honte, beaucoup trop honte. Comment quelqu'un pouvait supporter cet immonde visage ?

Cela faisait des semaines que Bella ne pouvait plus se regarder sans avoir envie de casser cette stupide glace qui lui renvoyait sans cesse son reflet répugnant. Malheureusement ses forces étaient si faibles qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'osait pas demander aux autres de cacher ce miroir qui lui pourrissait un peu plus la vie. A chaque fois elle se promettait de ne pas se regarder mais l'envie de voir à quel niveau de déchéance elle atteignait jours après jours était bien trop tentante et Bella n'arrivait jamais à résister. Elle se doutait qu'après cette crise il allait être retiré de la pièce mais cela ne la rassurait pas. Ils n'oseraient jamais lui dire qu'elle était affreuse et qu'ils n'arrivaient même plus à la regarder en face.

Les caresses sur son corps finirent par la calmer mais il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour parvenir à respirer normalement. Elle se retourna pour refaire face à la glace et vit derrière elle un reflet qui contrastait de façon ridicule avec le sien. Ce visage si magnifique et si plein de vie à coté du sien, détruit. C'en était grotesque et Bella baissa les yeux, ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Elle se sentit soudainement soulevée et accrocha ses maigres bras autour du cou de son sauveur. Elle fut déposée en douceur sur son lit et les barrières sur les cotés furent remontées immédiatement. Elle n'aurait plus accès à la salle de bain toute seule avant un moment.

**Je savais que cela allait arriver,** dit-il d'une voix sombre. **Je vais leur demander d'enlever ce foutu miroir. **

Bella se prit la tête entre les mains et se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière. Cette endroit la rendait folle. Elle perdait tout ses repères ici et avait l'impression d'être dans le couloir de la mort. Peut importe ce qu'ils disaient tous, elle se savait condamnée.

**Je veux partir d'ici, je t'en supplie. Aide moi à partir,** lui demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **Je serais mieux chez nous, je vais devenir folle si je reste ici plus longtemps. Je t'en supplie, aide moi, Edward.**

**Tu es soignée ici, c'est pour ton bien que tu es là, **répondit-il doucement, comme s'il parlait à une enfant. **Tu vas guérir ici. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent, certaines tumeurs commencent déjà à diminuer. C'est très encourageant pour la suite, Bella. **

Elle baissa les yeux. A chaque fois elle le suppliait et sa réponse était toujours la même.

**Je veux mourir chez moi,** chuchota-t-elle. **Pas ici, pas dans cet hôpital. Pas entourée de gens que je ne connais pas. Je veux mourir avec les personnes que j'aime. Je veux mourir près de toi. Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie …**

**Tu ne vas pas mourir. Ils te soignent, tu vas aller mieux. Il est hors de question que tu partes d'ici. Dans quelques mois ce sera de l'histoire ancienne. **

**Tu me dis ça depuis un an, Edward ! **Cria Bella.** Je suis majeur, je peux décider moi-même ! Je veux rentrer chez nous. Aujourd'hui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. **

La jeune patiente allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel pour demander à une infirmière de venir le plus vite possible mais Edward intercepta sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce que frôler le boîtier.

**Tu penses que tu serais mieux à la maison ? Toute seule ? Je ne peux pas prendre soin de toi, Bella. J'ai peur de te briser à chaque fois que je te touche ! J'ai peur de te blesser, de faire quelque chose qui pourrait te tuer ! Si je pouvais assumer, je le ferais, crois-moi. Je préférerais te savoir chez nous plutôt qu'ici, mais je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverais pas.**

Bella contemplait, stupéfaites, les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées aux bord des yeux d'Edward. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant elle. Même lorsque son cancer de l'estomac avait été diagnostiqué, Edward n'avait pas craqué. Il avait juré à Bella que toute se passerait bien et qu'il allait s'assurer qu'elle ait les meilleurs soins possibles grâce à son père qui travaillait dans ce même hôpital. Durant le trajet, lorsque sa femme ne cessait de pleurer, il lui avait dis que détecter à temps, ce genre de cancer pouvait se soigner facilement. Il avait ajouté que Marcus Volturi, son futur chirurgien, était extrêmement doué dans son domaine et qu'il n'avait pas quoi s'inquiéter.

Mais un an plus tard, Bella était toujours là. Elle avait quitté l'hôpital quelques fois, mais Edward ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son travail en sachant qu'elle était chez eux, à attendre son retour avec impatience, il souffrait à l'idée de devoir la laisser se débrouiller à cause de son patron qui ne voulait pas lui donner un congés pour s'occuper d'elle. Bella vivait donc 24h/24 à l'hôpital de Seattle, pour son plus grand désespoir. Son mari s'était senti libéré et était certain que c'était le meilleur choix à prendre pour celle qu'il aimait. Leurs familles avaient approuvées et tous rendaient souvent visite à sa femme adorée.

Il refusait de voir que Bella dépérissait peu à peu. Non pas à cause de la maladie qui perdait du terrain désormais, mais à cause de cette pièce aux murs blancs qu'elle contemplait tout le temps. La télé ne l'intéressait pas et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour lire un livre en entier.

Son infirmière rentra, provoquant le retour sur terre de Bella.

**Mlle Swan, c'est l'heure de votre sédatif.**

Bella lança un regard suppliant à Edward qui se contenta de regarder sa montre avant de poser un timide baiser sur le front de sa femme, souhaitant secrètement partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

**Je suis désolé, ma chérie. J'ai un rendez-vous important dans moins d'une demie heure.**

**Edward, s'il te plaît. **

Il quitta rapidement la chambre, marchant dans le couloir comme un zombi en entendant les cris de sa femme qui le suppliait de l'aider à sortir d'ici. Bella l'appela encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se mit à la démanger atrocement. Toussant de toutes ses pauvres forces, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et l'infirmière l'aida à se redresser pour ne pas s'étouffer. Après quelques secondes, Bella éclata à nouveau en sanglot, épuisée moralement et physiquement.

Rosalie Hale qui s'occupait d'elle depuis un an n'avait jamais été très affectueuse avec elle, mais face à l'expression désespérée de la jeune fille, elle voulait seulement la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de chaleur. L'attitude de son mari et sa famille l'horrifiait, comment pouvaient-ils tous la laisser tomber en la laissant toute l'année dans cette affreuse chambre ?

**Mlle Swan, je sais que vous ne supportez plus cette pièce alors … Peut-être que Mr Volturi accepterait de vous laisser sortir dans le jardin quelques minutes ?**

**Il ne voudra pas, **souffla Bella. **Edward lui a demandé de me laisser à l'intérieur, il a peur que j'attrape un virus qui pourrait m'affaiblir encore plus que maintenant.**

**Conneries ! **S'exclama la jeune femme sans pouvoir se retenir. **Vous allez vous laisser faire encore longtemps ? **

**Pardon ? **Demanda la jeune fille en fixant son infirmière.

**Vous êtes entrain de baisser les bras ! A votre place j'aurais déjà péter les plombs depuis longtemps. Au début vous étiez pleine de vie, maintenant vous êtes … un fantôme, **dit Rosalie.

**Ils font ça pour mon bien, **rétorqua froidement Bella, cachant tant bien que mal qu'elle essayait de s'en convaincre également. **Edward a toujours été trop protecteur, mais depuis que je suis malade, c'est devenu une obsession.**

**Au fond, le vrai problème ce n'est même pas ça, **souffla soudainement la patiente. **Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais faire, tellement d'endroits que je voulais visiter, et maintenant je n'en aurais jamais l'occasion. Je vais juste pourrir dans cet hôpital, **cracha amèrement Bella.

**Où est-ce que vous rêviez d'aller ? **Demanda doucement Rosalie.

**Je voulais visiter les plus beaux musées de New-York, aller à Las Vegas, faire du tourisme à Los Angeles … J'ai toujours souhaité faire un long voyage sur la route, juste Edward et moi. Malheureusement, son père lui a toujours dit de faire passer son travail avant nos rêves, il ne cessait de répéter qu'on aurait tout le temps de les réaliser, mais maintenant il est trop tard. Je ne suis plus assez résistante pour faire mon voyage à la Kerouac, **ricana-t-elle, amère.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bella se revoyait quelques années auparavant, couchée dans son lit avec Edward, rêvant de parcourir le monde ensemble. A cette époque, Edward était encore ce jeune homme qui ne vivait que pour le piano et pour elle, désormais la seule chose qui obnibulait ses pensées était son stupide travail. Auparavant, Edward avait énormément d'ambition, certains pensaient qu'il était même arrogant, mais Bella savait qu'il avait juste conscience des capacités qu'il possédait et qu'Edward avait déjà compris qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour réussir sa vie.

**Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour Edward ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, votre relation à l'air au point mort depuis quelques mois …**

**J'aime Edward plus que tout au monde, malheureusement je crois que la maladie a tuée les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. Je regrette tellement notre ancienne vie, **dit Bella en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. **Tous les soirs, il rentrait et jetait sa mallette dans un coin avant de courir vers moi et de me faire tournoyer dans ses bras, **continua-t-elle, nostalgique. **Il m'offrait des fleurs, laissait des petits mots pour moi lorsqu'il n'avait pas voulu me réveiller avant de partir au travail … Nous nous sommes rencontrés au lycée. Je venais d'arriver en ville, j'ai vécue avec ma mère jusqu'à mes 15 ans mais mon père me manquait, alors dés que j'ai pu j'ai emménagée chez lui, je me suis inscrite chez les cheerios et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai croisé Edward pour la première fois. Rencontre classique, j'étais la capitaine du groupe et lui était le quaterback de l'équipe de foot de Forks.**

**Le couple parfait, **ajouta Rosalie en regardant tendrement sa patiente qui semblait absorbée par son récit.

**Exactement. Je pensais vivre une amourette sans importance, mais dés les premières semaines j'ai compris que ce serait plus compliqué que prévu, **rigola Bella. **Edward est du genre à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et à ne rien lâcher lorsqu'il y est parvenu. Du moins il était comme ça quand je l'ai connue. **

**Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda l'infirmière en baissant les barrières afin de s'asseoir sur le lit, à coté de sa patiente, se doutant que ses prochaines paroles allaient être difficiles.

**La routine s'est installée peu à peu. Edward Sénior a toujours été horriblement exigeant avec son fils, lorsqu'Edward lui a dit vouloir être pianiste, il a tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne serait jamais fière de lui s'il s'engageait dans cette voie et lui exposait des arguments convaincants qui ont fini par le faire flancher. Edward s'est dirigé vers des études d'économie et a fini comptable. Je sais qu'il déteste ce métier, mais il ne voudrait décevoir son père pour rien au monde. Edward a rapidement perdu l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux, mais lorsque nous étions ensemble j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon Edward, pas celui fabriqué par son père. Mais tout ça c'était bien avant ce stupide cancer.**

Bella se souvenait du jour où on leur avait annoncé qu'elle était malade. Edward était resté confiant, n'avait pas versé une larme ou émit la moindre réserve sur la guérison de sa femme. Elle s'était reposée sur lui, lui qui était si fort alors qu'elle se sentait au fond du gouffre, détruite par cette désastreuse annonce. Pour Bella, sa vie s'écroulait. Sa mère avait elle-même était atteinte par un cancer lorsque que la jeune fille avait à peine 12 ans. Elle se souvenait des mois de chimiothérapie qui avaient épuisés Renée au point que Phil devait parfois la porter jusqu'à son lit car elle était bien trop exténuée pour marcher. Sa mère s'en était finalement sortie, mais Bella ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter tout ça et elle avait peur d'imposer cette horrible expérience à son mari.

**Bella, il est temps pour vous de quitter cet endroit ! **S'exclama Rosalie en se levant soudainement du lit.

**Pardon ?** Demanda Bella en regardant la belle blonde mettre ses divers médicaments dans le sac qu'elle avait emmenée un an plus tôt.

**Vous devez réaliser votre rêve, avec ou sans Edward ! Mon petit-ami, Emmett, a une voiture des années 50 qu'il a fini de rénover il y a quelques jours, elle sera parfaite ! On pourra tenir Edward au courant si vous le souhaitez, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser dépérir ici plus longtemps. Les rêves sont faits pour être réalisés, pas pour moisir dans un coin de notre tête. **

Rosalie vit le doute dans les yeux de sa patiente, mais également l'excitation. Bella ne voulait pas abandonner Edward, mais il avait de moins en moins le temps et l'envie de venir voir sa femme qui était entrain de mourir sous ses yeux. Un voyage comme elle en rêvait depuis toujours … Elle savait que si jamais elle refusait maintenant, elle devrait dire adieu à ce sublime rêve qu'elle souhaitait réaliser depuis des années.

**Mais enfin Rosalie, vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis ! Je ne veux pas que votre carrière soit gâchée à cause de …**

**Elle ne sera pas gâchée, Bella ! Au contraire, cela fait des mois que je songe à m'évader ! C'est l'occasion parfaite !**

**Qu'est-ce qui vous retenez ici ?**

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement se résoudre à répondre, décidant de jouer cartes sur table avec Bella.

**Parce que même si je vous ai jamais vraiment parlé avant aujourd'hui j'ai toujours eu de l'affection pour vous, mais on m'a toujours répété que je ne devais pas m'attacher à mes patients, pourtant je voulais pas partir avant votre guérison ou votre …**

**Ou avant que je sois morte, **termina la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

Bella resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre avant de finalement se décider.

**Je suis d'accord, mais à deux conditions, **répondit-elle, hésitante.

**Tout ce que vous voudrez Bella, **dit Rosalie en lui souriant.

**Je veux envoyer une carte à Edward à chaque ville que nous allons visiter, même si je sais que cela va être un soulagement pour lui j'ose espérer que je vais un peu lui manquer ou qu'il s'inquiètera un peu pour moi, **expliqua Bella à la jeune femme.

**Je m'y attendais plus ou moins. Et pour la deuxième ? **

**Je veux une perruque. Il est hors de question que je sorte comme ça. **

**J'appelle Emmett immédiatement,**répondit l'infirmière avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Bellla se laissa retomber sur les coussins, le souffle court, les yeux brillants d'impatience. Partir sans Edward l'embêtait énormément, mais Rosalie avait raison, les rêves étaient faits pour être réalisés, et celui-ci allait bientôt l'être. Elle songea ensuite au soulagement qu'allait ressentir Edward en apprenant qu'elle était partie, sans son ennuyeuse femme malade il pourrait enfin profiter de sa vie. Lors des dernières vacances, Bella était retournée passer quelques jours chez elle en compagnie de son mari. Ils étaient même sortis au restaurant pour fêter ça et Edward, tendu, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'effondre d'un moment à l'autre.

Bella lui avait ensuite demandée s'ils pouvaient se balader dans les rues marchandes, voulant profiter de sa première journée dehors depuis des mois. Alors qu'elle était rentrée dans une librairie, Edward avait préféré rester dehors pour fumer une cigarette, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. A travers la vitrine, Bella l'avait vue se diriger vers le trottoir d'en face pour discuter avec cette magnifique femme bronzée. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, elle portait une robe noire, mettant en valeur ses courbes voluptueuses aux yeux du mari de la jeune fille.

Le pire n'avait pas été de la voir exhiber son décolleté sous le nez d'Edward, ou de voir sa main parfaitement manucurée se poser sur son avant bras. Le pire avait été de voir Edward lui faire un de ses sourires qu'il réservait auparavant à sa femme. Depuis des mois il ne lui avait pas souris comme ça et maintenant il le faisait à quelqu'un d'autre, à une autre femme. **A elle.** Alors que Bella n'attendait que ça, un seul sourire de sa part pour la combler de joie. Reposant la biographie sur Claude Debussy qu'elle voulait acheter à son mari, Bella s'était dirigée vers le fond de la boutique et s'était écroulée sur une banquette qui était cachée de la vitrine. Les larmes avaient coulées librement le long de ses joues, elle était bien trop dévastée pour s'en soucier.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Depuis plusieurs mois elle sentait que son moral déclinait peu à peu, et le sien suivait. Ses visites étaient moins chaleureuse qu'avant, Edward était devenu moins chaleureux qu'avant, moins amoureux, moins _lui_. Bella essayait de lui redonner le sourire mais elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne le rendait plus heureux, à cause d'une maladie qui lui était tombée dessus soudainement détruisant tout sur son passage.

Bella était ressortie de la boutique après avoir vérifié qu'**elle** était bien partie, Edward avait essayé de faire la conversation, mais le retour en voiture s'était fait dans un silence affreusement gênant. Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes ne voulant pas exaspérer Edward encore plus que d'habitude, même si elle se doutait que désormais même sa présence devait lui être insupportable. Lorsque Edward lui avait dit aller à la douche, Bella avait foncé sur son portable qu'il avait négligemment laissé dans le salon et avait rapidement regardé ses messages. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle, mais elle avait besoin de connaître la vérité, même si Bella savait qu'elle allait en souffrir.

La réponse à ses questions ne s'était pas faite attendre, elle était tombée sur une centaine de message provenant d'une certaine Emily. Le dernier lui apprit que c'était cette jeune femme qu'elle avait vue en compagnie de son mari dans l'après-midi.

_« J'ai été ravie de te voir, Edward. Si tu veux passer ce soir, n'hésite pas. Je t'attends pour l'heure habituelle. »_

Bella avait alors eu l'idée d'enfiler une des nuisettes bleue nuit qu'aimait tant Edward au début de leur mariage. Elle avait attendue qu'il aille dans leur chambre pour foncer dans la salle de bain, essayant de paraître séduisante pour l'homme qu'elle aimait même si elle était consciente que son corps avait changé. Bella était rentrée dans la pièce et Edward avait levé les yeux vers elle avant de rapidement détourner le regard, comme embarrassé.

Humiliée, la jeune fille avait baissée la tête et s'était à son tour installée dans son lit, ne voulant plus croiser les yeux verts de son mari. Après quelques secondes de silence embarrassant, il avait dit qu'elle était jolie. _Jolie_. Bien loin des compliments qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir de lui quelques mois auparavant. Bella l'avait remercié et il avait éteint la lumière, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et lui embrassant maladroitement la joue. Elle s'était attendue à sentir ses grandes mains s'installer autours de sa taille comme elles le faisaient habituellement mais il était resté de son coté et le froid avait peu à peu envahi le corps de Bella.

Elle n'avait pas voulu s'endormir, espérant qu'Edward allait passer la nuit ici, mais vers 23h elle le sentit se déplacer et ferma rapidement les yeux, espérant le tromper. Il avait commencé à s'habiller et s'était éclipsé. Bella avait sangloté pendant des heures, assise sur son lit dans ce déshabillé ridiculement cher, les lèvres colorées par son rouge à lèvre favoris. Elle avait entendue la porte se fermer 3 heures plus tard et s'était recouchée en vitesse, ne se sentant pas capable d'assurer une confrontation.

Après cette nuit-là, Bella ne pouvait plus regarder Edward de la même façon qu'avant. Elle ne le détestait pas, mais elle ne le trouvait plus aussi parfait qu'avant et n'hésitez pas à reconnaître les défauts qu'elle avait toujours refusé de voir. Et lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il ne l'a regardé pas assez pour s'en rendre compte, mais qui voudrait regarder la femme qu'elle était devenue ?

**Bella ?** L'appela Rosalie. **De quelle couleur voulez-vous votre perruque ?**

**Rousse, **dit la jeune fille en souriant. **Ou peut-être blonde ? Le brun fera sûrement plus naturel …**

**Emmett, prends les toutes et dépêche toi surtout ! **

**Je t'aime aussi, **souffla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. **Il sera là dans quelques minutes, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous faire sortir de là. **

Rosalie s'approcha de Bella et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui tendant ses vêtements ainsi qu'un foulard qu'elle pourrait mettre autour de sa tête pour quitter l'hôpital sans être gênée par les regards désolés de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans les couloirs ou dans le hall. Elle fut prête à partir 10 minutes plus tard, après s'être assurée avec son infirmière qu'elle n'avait oubliée aucune de ses affaires.

Bella avait l'impression qu'elle était en plein rêve et que le lendemain elle allait se réveiller dans ce stupide lit d'hôpital, attendant que quelqu'un de sa famille vienne lui rendre visite. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie commençait, la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

**The new life.**

Le poing d'Edward s'écrasa sur la table. Il était furieux.

**Comment avez vous pu l'autoriser à partir ? **Demanda-t-il à Marcus Volturi.

**Monsieur Cullen, la seule chose que je souhaite est que mes patients se sentent bien, or votre femme dépérissait à vue d'œil ici. **

**Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! **Hurla Edward. **J'ai vue Isabella il y a trois heures, et elle était certes épuisée à causes des événements de la journée mais je peux vous assurer que hier elle …**

**Elle allait bien ? N'allez vous donc pas ouvrir les yeux ? Votre femme vous a supplié de la ramener chez vous, mais jamais vous n'avez accepté, j'ai été dans l'obligation de signer des autorisations de sortie pour qu'elle ait un peu de repos loin de cet hôpital ! Ce n'est pas une vie, Monsieur Cullen, elle allait craquer un jour où l'autre. **

Edward tournait dans la pièce, tel un lion en cage. L'idée de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Bella était affreuse, l'angoisse le rendait fou depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital en compagnie de Rosalie Hale, son infirmière, et du petit-ami de cette dernière, Emmett Mc Carty. La savoir en compagnie d'inconnus le mettait hors de lui. Et s'ils voulaient lui faire du mal ? Edward ne s'en remettrait jamais.

**Et vous trouvez ça raisonnable de la laisser partir en compagnie de parfaits inconnus ? **Dit-il en fusillant du regard le médecin de Bella.

**Et vous, avez-vous trouver raisonnable d'abandonner complètement votre femme dans mon hôpital afin de pouvoir tranquillement s'envoyer en l'air avec sa maîtresse ? **

Marcus vit le mari de sa patiente baisser les yeux, honteux. Un jour, alors que le médecin devait retrouver sa femme Dydime lorsqu'il avait vu Monsieur Cullen à quelques mètres de lui, il allait s'avancer afin de le saluer et de l'informer que des examens allaient être prévus pour Isabella lorsqu'une femme aux cheveux noirs s'était jetée sur lui avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Le ventre de Marcus s'était alors tordu, comment pouvait-il tromper sa femme malade qui n'attendait qu'une visite de lui ?

Auparavant plein de respect pour cet homme qui soutenait sa femme, l'image parfaite d'Edward s'était peu à peu dégradé lorsque le chirurgien avait remarqué qu'il devenait de plus en plus froid avec sa patiente, mais désormais il ne ressentait plus que du dégoût pour le jeune homme. Il le regardait faire les cents pas dans son bureau, près à le tuer.

**N'avez vous pas honte, monsieur Cullen ? Savez vous que votre femme vous attendez pendant des heures, les yeux rivés sur la porte, espérant vous voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre, espérant afin être le centre de votre misérable monde ?**

**Vous ne connaissez pas ma vie, vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de me juger !**

**Je le fais pourtant ! Ma franchise vous dérange peut-être un peu trop ? Vous l'avez laissé tomber au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de vous, elle passe la plupart de ses journées à pleurer car elle sait que vous passez beaucoup plus de temps avec votre maitresse qu'avec elle !**

Edward s'arrêta soudainement et regarda le médecin avec des yeux ronds et paniqués.

**Bella … Bella est au courant ?** Demanda-t-il en sentant le remord l'envahir.

**Oui, depuis Thanksgiving. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne vous en veut même pas. Isabella dit même qu'elle vous comprend, elle affirme que personne ne pourrait aimer le fantôme qu'elle est devenue. **

**Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Elle est tellement parfaite, tellement merveilleuse … **

**Pas suffisamment pour vous apparemment, **dit Marcus en le fixant.

**Je me sentais seul, je sais que cela ne justifie pas tout, mais Emily est venue m'aborder dans un bar le soir où vous nous aviez dit que d'autres tumeurs venaient d'apparaitre, je voulais oublier alors j'ai bu et le lendemain je me suis réveillée dans son lit et c'était tellement … agréable de sentir la chaleur de quelqu'un, de sentir que je n'étais pas seul, que même si ce n'était pas Bella, quelqu'un était avec moi. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Emily, mais elle est réconfortante.**

**Réconfortante ? **

**Je … Je ne sais pas comment agir avec Bella, j'ai constament peur de lui faire du mal. **

Marcus soupira avant de se lever pour prendre une enveloppe qu'il avait caché sous un vase. Il s'approcha d'Edward et lui tendit, silencieux. Le jeune homme le regarda, intrigué par son attitude avant de finalement baisser les yeux sur le morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son cœur se serra en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa Bella.

**Elle vous aime, Edward. Même si je pense que vous ne la méritez absolument pas. Elle ne voulait pas que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, alors elle m'a demandé de vous donner cette lettre car même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoirs elle espérait que vous vous inquièterez pour elle.**

Edward regarda l'enveloppe, des larmes dans ses yeux verts. Il s'en empara lentement avant de s'installer sur un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau de Docteur Volturi. L'odeur de Bella l'entourait et il pressa son nez contre le papier, imaginant la douleur que sa femme avait du ressentir en apprenant qu'il fréquentait une autre femme. La honte s'était installée dans son corps depuis des mois déjà, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait désormais était pire que tout le reste.

« _Cher Edward_,

_J'ai décidé de partir avec Rosalie et Emmett car, comme le dit si bien Rose, les rêves sont faits pour être réalisé. Tu sais que je t'aime, profondément et à jamais, mais je sais que ce n'est plus ton cas désormais, et je ne veux pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie. Il y a quelques mois, je t'ai vue en compagnie de cette femme, Emily. Je connais son nom car, même si je n'en suis pas fière au contraire, j'ai fouillé ton portable pour lire les messages que vous échangiez depuis quelques temps déjà. Je tiens à te dire que je ne t'en veux pas. La maladie nous a séparé, je le sais et même si j'en souffre je dois te laisser vivre en paix. J'ai appelé un avocat, Mr Jason Jenks, tu recevras les papiers du divorce dans quelques jours, si tu souhaites mettre fin à notre mariage, tu n'as qu'à les signer, Mr Jenks me les fera parvenir ensuite. _

_Je t'ai vue avec elle, tu avais l'air heureux. Comme avant. Avant que tu n'écoutes ton père et que tu renonces à la musique, que tu renonces à être toi-même. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et si ce n'est pas avec moi, je souhaite que tu le trouve avec une autre femme, que tu puisses te remarier, construire une famille. Pour moi, c'est sûrement trop tard, tu as beau dire que je guéris, je sais, je sens que c'est faux. Rosalie dit que des patientes ont déjà guéris en quittant l'hôpital alors qu'elles se pensaient condamnées. Peut-être que j'aurais cette chance-là. Peut-être pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'écrire à chaque étape de mon voyage, pour te confier mes peines, mes peurs, mes joies. _

_Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà en route pour l'aventure de ma vie. Emmett veut d'abord aller vers Los Angeles tandis que Rosalie veut déjà partir pour New-York. Je suis certaine que tu les aimerais, ils sont adorables. Emmett est un gros nounours qui ne cesse de faire des blagues toutes les 30 secondes, ce qui pousse sa petite-amie à bout. Rose est plus réservée, plus timide, mais quand elle se sent à l'aise c'est un plaisir d'être avec elle. Je lui ai parlé de nous, je lui ai raconté notre rencontre, notre mariage. Je lui ai fait écouté les musiques que tu as composé, elles étaient sur mon Ipod. Elle a pleuré lorsqu'elle a entendue la berceuse que tu as écrite pour moi, je n'en menais pas large non plus, tu sais qu'à chaque fois elle me bouleverse. _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment notre famille va réagir, mais j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me détester pour ça. Je suis consciente que je ne vais pas marquer des points auprès d'Alice, mais elle m'a toujours détestée, j'imagine qu'elle va te dire encore et encore que je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille que tu avais ramassé par erreur, comme d'habitude. Peut-être qu'elle a raison au fond lorsqu'elle dit que je ne te mérite pas. Du moins ces temps-ci je commence sincèrement à y croire. _

_Tu as essayé de faire tout ce que tu pouvais pour m'aider à guérir, mais en me laissant dans cet hôpital, tu m'as détruit. Ces quatre murs se sont peu à peu resserrés autour de moi jusqu'à former une affreuse cage qui me retenait prisonnière. Combien de fois t'ai-je supplié de me ramener chez nous ? Combien de fois as-tu simplement tourner la tête avant de poser un baiser sur mon front et de t'enfuir ? Je me rends compte maintenant que la rancœur commence à s'installer en moi. _

_Il m'est plusieurs fois venu à l'esprit que tu avais décidé de me laisser ici pour pouvoir être avec _**elle**_. J'imagine parfois qu'elle vit avec toi, dans notre maison. Maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour t'en empêcher, je pense que c'est ce qu'Emily va faire. Je ne veux pas te paraître collante en jouant le rôle de l'ex femme malade qui ne veut pas laisser vivre son mari, mais penses-tu qu'un jour tu pourrais me rejoindre sur la route pour que nous puissions enfin nous expliquer ? Je te demande juste une journée de ton temps pour que je puisse me sentir apaiser et libre de te laisser partir. _

_Une partie de moi espère que je vais te manquer un peu, mais je ne veux pas me faire trop d'illusion, tu seras sûrement soulagé et je te comprends parfaitement, Edward, je t'assure. Sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur et dans mes pensées. _

_Ta femme, Bella. »_

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues d'Edward, il remarqua que des traces de maquillage se trouvaient sur le papier et la douleur se fit encore plus grande lorsqu'il comprit que Bella avait du pleurer en écrivant cette lettre. Ses mots étaient parfois teintés de colère et Edward ne put que comprendre son attitude. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait été le pire mari du monde et il en payait les conséquences.

Comment Bella pouvait-elle rejeter la faute sur elle ? Même malade elle restait la plus belle femme de la Terre pour lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifices, Bella _était_ la beauté. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, Edward avait été hypnotisé par ses immenses yeux bruns, ses pommettes légèrement rosées, sa peau de porcelaine, ses longs cheveux bouclés. Il s'était battu pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle, même si elle ne paraissait pas intéressée, alors qu'en vérité elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder.

Les choses s'étaient ensuite gâtés à cause de l'attitude d'Edward Senior. Ce dernier avait utilisé le seul point faible de son fils, Bella. Il lui avait quotidiennement répété qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre soin d'elle si jamais Edward décidait de se lancer dans une carrière musicale, ce métier étant bien trop instable pour avoir une vie stable. Les premières semaines, le jeune garçon n'avait pas écouté son père, Bella le soutenait, mais peu à peu, il s'était rangé du coté d'Edward Senior et avait abandonné ses rêves.

Les premiers temps, Edward s'était accroché, pour le bien de Bella. Même s'il ne supportait pas son travail, il se devait de lui offrir la vie parfaite qu'il lui avait toujours promis. Malheureusement, la maladie était arrivée et avait tout emportée sur son passage, détruisant peu à peu la confiance qu'avait Edward en la médecine ainsi que ses certitudes. Lui qui avait toujours été persuadé qu'il aurait une vie paisible avec la femme de sa vie s'était soudainement rendu compte que tout était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

Emily lui avait permis de s'échapper, même si Edward avait honte de le dire aujourd'hui. Quand il était avec elle, il arrivait à oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait en imaginant sa Bella dans un lit d'hopital, se battant contre la maladie. Il était conscient que la forcer à rester dans cet endroit n'était peut-être pas très réjouissant pour elle, mais Edward voulait la savoir en sécurité si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Avant qu'il ne décide de la laisser là-bas, Edward passait ses journées à essayer de l'appeler lorsqu'il était au travail, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle fasse un malaise. Plusieurs fois il était rentré en catastrophe chez eux quand Bella ne répondait pas au téléphone alors qu'elle était seulement entrain de se doucher.

Son patron n'avait pas apprécié ses nombreuses absences et son manque de travail et l'avait menaçé de le renvoyer. De plus, sa famille se rendait bien compte qu'il était complètement dépassé par la situation et lui avait suggérée de laisser Bella à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que son état de santé s'améliore. Et même si le jeune homme savait pertinemment que les Cullen n'aimaient pas Bella, il avait écouté leurs conseils et quelques jours plus tard, sa femme était installée et sous la charge du docteur Volturi.

**Monsieur Cullen ? **L'interpella le chirurgien. **Je suis navré de devoir vous renvoyer ainsi, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans quelques minutes.**

**Bien sûr, merci de m'avoir reçu. **

Il quitta le bureau et arpenta le couloir de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait le matin même, sauf que cette fois Bella ne criait pas désespérement, espérant que son mari allait revenir la chercher. Edward monta dans sa voiture et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'elle était partie loin de lui ? Après plusieurs secondes, il décida enfin de quitter ce stupide parking et se dirigea vers la seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre, son meilleur ami.

Seth Clearwater était son ami depuis leur enfance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la crêche et il était quasiment impossible de les séparer. Leur amitié était impossible à briser. Seth l'avait toujours soutenu, même quand il se comportait comme le pire enfoiré du monde, mais Edward savait que s'il apprenait qu'il trompait Bella, son ami allait lui casser la figure et lui passer le savon de sa vie.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de le prévenir, Edward prit la direction de la Push. Il savait qu'il en avait pour une bonne heure de route et alluma la radio pour s'empêcher de penser encore plus à ses erreurs. Lorsqu'enfin il se gara devant chez Seth, son ami sortit en vitesse de son garage, de l'huile partout sur ses mains. Il avait encore dû passer la journée à bricoler ses voitures.

**Hey visage pâle **! Dit Seth en lui étalant la crasse sur une partie de son visage.

**Salut Pocahontas, **ricana Edward en se sentant immédiatement plus joyeux.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demanda son ami après avoir vu son visage.

**C'est Bella. Elle est partie. **

**Partie ? **Répéta le jeune homme, les yeux ronds. **Comment ça partie ?**

Ne se sentant pas capable d'avouer ses fautes à haute voix, Edward tendit la lettre de sa femme à son meilleur ami, attendant avec appréhension sa réaction. Il savait qu'il allait largement baisser dans l'estime de Seth. Sa mère avait été trompée pendant des années par son mari et depuis cette triste période s'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune homme n'aimait pas, c'était bien les histoires d'infidélités, mais Edward ne pouvait plus lui mentir désormais.

Seth ne mit pas longtemps à lire la lettre et sa réponse fut exactement celle à laquelle s'attendait Edward. Un poing heurta brutalement son visage, le repoussant violemment contre sa voiture. Il sentit le sang s'échapper abondamment de sa lèvre inférieur mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se défendre. Quelqu'un aurait du le frapper depuis bien longtemps déjà.

**J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça à Bella !** Cria-t-il, furieux. **Tu t'es débarassée d'elle, c'est ça ? Tu as du être soulagé de la savoir dans cet hôpital, au moins tu pouvais tranquillement t'envoyer en l'air avec Emily !**

**Ne dis pas ça ! C'est faux, **répondit Edward en le fusillant du regard. **Je l'aime !**

**Ah oui ? Et de qui es-tu amoureux maintenant ? **

**De Bella ! C'est et ce sera toujours elle ! **Hurla-t-il enfin avant de voir le visage de son ami se détendre.

**Bien, alors je crois qu'il ne te reste qu'une seule chose à faire, **soupira son ami. **Tu dois régler tout ça, mon pote ! Et après tu iras retrouver ta belle. **

**Honnêtement Seth, j'ai fais tellement de connerie ces temps-ci que je ne sais même plus par où commencer … **

**Premièrement, tu dois rompre avec l'autre, **affirma le jeune homme.

**Elle a un nom tu sais …**

**Oui, l'autre. Je t'accompagne, laisse moi quelques minutes pour paraître plus présentable. **

**Tu crois vraiment que ta présence est indispensable ? **

**Si je ne viens pas je sais que tu es capable de te défiler. **

L'indien disparut dans la maison rouge et ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture d'Edward, Seth prononça les mots qui réveillèrent enfin son ami.

- **J'espère que tu es prêt, mec. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est plutôt une information.

Vos réactions ont été, pour la plupart, positives, mais certaines m'ont étonnées. Je sais que l'attitude d'Edward n'est pas parfaite, ce n'est pas l'adolescent des livres et j'essaye de créer des personnages réels avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Je traite encore une fois de l'infidélité car c'est un sujet qui me touche beaucoup. Je comprends que vous n'êtes pas fan de lui pour l'instant, mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez en tête que ceci n'est qu'une simple histoire. Je n'approuve pas cette attitude, mais vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres que même si c'est inacceptable, ce n'est certainement pas aussi affreux que ce que vous imaginez. Je n'en dis pas plus car je ne souhaite pas dévoiler la suite de l'histoire mais j'ai envie de vous faire comprendre comment je vois la situation et comment j'espérais vous la faire ressentir. Edward se retrouve seul et la présence d'Emily le rassure. Elle l'écoute et l'aide à affronter la situation, il s'est totalement renfermé lors de l'annonce de la maladie de Bella, qu'il a mit à l'hopital parce qu'il pensait sincèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et non pas parce que tout ce qu'il voulait était de pouvoir fréquenter Emily en toute tranquilité. Il ne peut pas parler de Bella à sa famille car ils ne l'apprécient pas particulièrement et n'ose pas dévoiler ce qu'il ressent à Seth. Je ne cherche pas à défendre Edward, c'est seulement ce que je pensais en écrivant ce premier chapitre.

Je pense écrire la suite bientôt mais je préfère attendre de voir d'autres réactions, je ne souhaite pas écrire une fiction qui gêne pas mal de personnes et qui met mal à l'aise tout le monde.

Evidemment, Bella va profiter de son voyage et je n'ai pas encore décidé si elle allait à son tour avoir une aventure sur la route, mais elle va finalement se rendre compte que rien n'est de sa faute et même si elle aime profondément Edward, ce dernier va devoir se battre pour pouvoir reconquérir sa femme. Concernant la fin, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait se passer, peut-être pas d'happy end pour une fois, même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment les fins tragiques non plus. Le mystère reste donc entier !

J'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre et que même si cette histoire révolte certaines lectrices vous accepterez de me donner une chance. Je vous embrasse tous et à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je déteste profondément faire cela, mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre indéfiniment. Je n'abandonne pas mes fictions ! C'est quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais, peu importe le temps que je mettrais, je vous assure que je finirais chacune de mes histoires, cependant ces temps-ci beaucoup de choses se sont accumulées. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé qui m'ont énormément fatiguée et je n'étais plus trop d'humeur à écrire. Je dois aussi me consacrer au lycée, en ce moment nous devons commencer à choisir notre orientation et même si l'édition et l'écriture sont deux domaines qui me font rêver depuis toujours je me rends peu à peu compte que trouver du travail dans ces branches est extrèmement difficile, j'ai une légère période de remise en question.

Je travaille sur mes prochains chapitres, mais j'ai le sentiment d'écrire des choses stupides et sans aucun sens et je ne peux même plus vous dire combien de fois j'ai supprimé et recommencé mes textes, je suis de moins en moins satisfaite.

Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous faire ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer et d'arrêter de m'angoisser en me disant que cela fait un jour de plus que je n'ai pas écrit et que la date '' fatidique '' du '' un mois sans publication '' approche. Je vous tiendrai au courant, j'ai juste besoin de prendre du temps pour moi. Certaines critiques particulièrement déplaisantes m'ont touchées plus que je ne le pensais et même si j'accepte et je trouve tout à fait normal le fait que vous me donniez vos avis et que vous soyez sincères, je ne comprends pas pourquoi lorsque vous n'appréciez pas une histoire vous ne fermez tout simplement pas la page. Ma nouvelle histoire a suscité pas mal de commentaires négatifs et c'est la dernière chose qui peut me motiver.

J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir et que vous serez toutes et tous encore là quand je reprendrais les publications.

Manon.


End file.
